camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13
Message me! Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives *[[User:Demi-hunter13/Archive One|'Archive One']] (3/17/12 to 11/8/12) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Two|'Archive Two']] (11/9/12 to 12/31/12) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Three|'Archive Three']] (1/1/13 to 3/13/13) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Four|'Archive Four']] (3/14/13 to 4/13/13) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Five|'Archive Five']] (4/14/13 to 5/13/13) Re:Cody Fangirling + Idea O.O XD LOL continue on fangirling XD btw, i have a contest idea i want to discuss with you for july-august :D so.. ugh.. where should we discuss it?XD Re: LOL XD so ugh.. can u go on chat pls?:)---oh nevermind youre there X)) Sorry posted soorry >.< editor didnt push through Re:Posted 10?! O.O but the max is 7 >.> meh, ill just take that off XD seeing it is kinda hard to write a letter with only 7 paragraphs >.< DEMY! Sean is threating me to make you come on... halp ._. Limit *nods* >.< there was check in history :) but i took it off... >.< i think i see its kinda hard to have good grammar if u only have 7 paragraphs since some people only use 3 sentence per paragraph with compound or something :) so, no worries. 14?? 14?!O.O XD Oh well, I took it off :) Gabante Demi-chan :D >.> i need to find another judge Re:Judge Ri said yea already XD thats why me, ri, and blank >.< i doubt hydro would want to judge X)) Busy Bach is busy >.< minxy.. hmm... i'll check later on :) im not really sure since she might be busy as well..most of our bearus are Dinner LOL XD hydro judging and u dating a rat O.O XD *imagines the scene* well, what will the two of you be having tonight? Cheeze salad, cheeze pizza, cheeze steak, or cheezecake? Yeap..but... :) it kinda depends who it is, you know. Like level 5 ones and at least 5 months here (for me) :D LOL but in reality rats dont like cheeze ._. tom and jerry lied to us It's true! I saw one of those fb did you know posts >.< and i was like O.O @.@ Study I newly got my books today @.@ I told myself I would study, esp social/world history, but it seems like I can't X)) Re: 16?!o.o oh well, its two more days *didnt keep track of dates >.> and thought today was still 7-8 then remembered mothers day was two days ago*>.< i wanna study in advance for my history :D*loves history* and best part is its medium thick with small texts and pictures X)) O.O? XD oh right, u dont like history.. hmm... what subject do you love again?:D was it bio? Re:Re :P XD Chem ._. >.> i dont wanna do this anymore demi! i hate memorizing esp when i find it soo uninteresting O.O You potsed already?>.< *quickly goes to post*Done!:D ^^" >.> the chart already killed me... also, ;~; *cries* >.< did u know we have to study two more years before we can go abroad to study? ummm Well I know a couple of weeks ago kitty was facing tests or finals or something and was going to be busy, not sure about gyps, WAIT, I asked Nich and he just messaged me back, brb *goes to skype >.<* and he's talked to Gyps, she's fine just busy, so we should probably make sure both gyps and kitty are marked as officially less active re: you ROCK OK seriously my badges do NOT do justice to 1. how amazing a job you're doing keeping track of the user/char forum, 2. how amazingly proud of you I am and 3. How amazingly helpful it's been. Seriously you ROCK :) Re: Ok, thanks for letting me know! Flamefang (talk) 17:39, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Trip Go to antartica! X)) Bring back some penguins, ok?:D Joke XP XD It can be anything as long as you have like a plan for transpo and such. also how many mnutes will be spent for each activity until the clock rings :D Inactive Hello, sorry, I've been really busy with getting ready for finals. I'll be a inactive unil the summer. So could I get the inactive thingy sign please? Don't delete my babiessss. :d Kalipsuco (talk) 00:09, May 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Status Yeah, please mark me as less active. Thanks. (-: Gypsy Thief 09:55, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes, *nods* demi :) Meeeehh So basically... your having a bit of a rough time coming on chat? *huggles* :c Hi I do btw, :) November 20, 201- .. Wait, not 2012, 1000000 BC :PPP Jk like said on title, November 20 2012 ^-^ xD I know xD But it was during November 2012. >.< And I stayed up until 2 am when I had that god rp with Bach c: Whee haha HA YEa xDD Slr, I was coding for Jassy >.< Coding again, makes me better :) FB pls pls check ur fb for my msg :) Fight Forum:Kylie vs Kevin is done :) I guess I have to feeling to go with the flow and it might turn well, like Cody and Kylie's fight. Ok with you?;) Re:Maggots Yea, surey. No maggots....but expect spiders X)) LOL XD Spiders O.O You're afraid of spiders? Also maggots?O.O I never knew....hm... must be coinsidence X)) them Hahahahahahahaha!! XD Well, I hope Kylie's not afraid of them XD as in THEM :P well, she could avoid them as well XD ;) No worries, you guys will be fine X)) U could avoid it anytime or ;~; destroy em like le maggots XD Waiting Beef!:P XD Yea, so so and have a safe trip home :P i posted btw.. anyways >.< ill just do something else while youre gone :) will be waiting >.< Broadband In case I wont be here in an hour, it means my mom has the boradband >.> so, sorry if thats the case Tobi Thovain Heyy Demi, it's Rid here. So I just noticed that Miggy gave Tobi to you and Tobi and my character Randi were dating. Just wondering if you wanted to keep the relationship. If so, I'll post on his page when he gets back from his quest. Cheers! (: "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 23:36, May 16, 2013 (UTC) morning! LOL, morning demi!:) ima post 10,000+ Edits Congratulations! You have now reached 10000+ edits on the wiki! Thank you for your efforts. Please continue to support the wiki! For now, please receive a token of your deeds: hmmm I think it's mostly Apollo kids that run the recording studio, last I saw the page any non apollo kid has to have permission from the apollo cabin to even use the recording studio. Word Bubbles Hi! :D So I was wondering... How do I make my own word bubble? I don't know why it's so confusing to me, but it is... xD Can you help? :) AlicePension (talk) 13:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Tobi Well honestly they had maybe 1 or 2 rps so I was thinking of just breaking it off. "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 14:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Word Bubbles That would be awesome!! :) Thank you!! And I saw on the word bubble guide that I can make my own word bubble page but I'm unsure where to make it xD AlicePension (talk) 13:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha (: Do you wanna rp the break up or just do it? "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 14:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sounds good to me. (: "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 14:13, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Word Bubbles Mmkay. Thanks. :) AlicePension (talk) 13:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Word Bubbles That would be awesome, thank you!! :D AlicePension (talk) 14:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Claim Dun worry. The link for the original claims is here: User:Bctcz/Charrie Planning Re:Contest & Sunday Yay!:D >.< Hurray for le tablet.. im not sure of my schedule today >.> dad said we have to go to receive money kinda like a prize since we got honors. >.<" bout two hours not sure.. Anyways, the optional thing won't be credited, but it helps. If it actually helps move and make us understand more, then it should work its magic. For example, you gave me a song right? I listen to it while reading. Since that is what you intented, I still won't be grading any part of the song; but it's still well, helpful since music does help move people :) Notes part is for understanding. We have to read tha tfirst before the letter, it's like an author's note located in the front page of a book. :) No one places it part of the book, but it helps you understand better which would improve the story. Wait, does that make sense? Also, ugh,>.>" I want to make it phil time but i dont think most would finish so NY time. The time clock on the wiki. You still got a week :) I tried those methods you left on my page but they didmt work. A word template page was made but nothing is working. I dont know why it is isnt working04:12, May 19, 2013 (UTC)Amber Spera (talk) RE: Sorry bout that, fixed ^-^RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 06:19, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Word Bubble http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Amber_Semele here is the link to the template page with my word bubble, how can i get it to say the message without having to edit it.20:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC)Amber Spera (talk) Yes I shall Yes, I believe I will need the satus. Sorry for not doing anything on here lately, I know a lot of people say they're busy or just got bored of it. But I just got bored of it, I might be on in the future. Idk. Realm of the Shadows 20:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Favor okay one more thing, Amber semele needs to be added to hades cabin....22:58, May 20, 2013 (UTC)Amber Spera (talk) Sorrry *shakes head* not really since its mins.. actually, youre right >.>" wait, if its 45 mins @.@ aigoo >.<" gah!*bangs head* @.@ ima take it off.. sorry :P i got confused with time again >.<" this is my fault for watching sappy dramas while doing my history notes in advance at the same time. Mianhe! Sorry!>.> XD Haha no one has submitted yet so far >.<" *shrugs* only 4 days left so idk really... Vid XD I need to be in the shower for 4 days to do that >.<" Also, hmm? well, just add it. Do you me to do that for you? It is simply on the toolbars below the pbulsih button :D CLick video and itll give a box where u put le link Chat Im on chat right now XD Well, basically I just told you i am not bothered at all :P and its not newbieness XD Nymphs, so on Do you think we could make Phyre and (insert your nymph here) after Madeleine? Or something else? We can take our time :) How long has it been since Nat and Ginny xD Re: I'm back to be active again. A little while ago I was inactive but, now I'm back. Don't worry, be Sexy ~ ♪Shades♪ 14:37, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :OO 6 months :O Aww :') *sigh* memories :3 And.. we could always make them after Madeleine ^^ Re: Of course demi! I'd love to be able to help. I'm supposed to help out in claims any way. Sorry I haven't lately, I kinda forget. I lvoe this wiki so if there is anything I could help with let me know and I'd gladly do it if I could. :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 15:59, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Favor I read all the claims and stuff so if there is anything else or any more you'd like me to do then hmu :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 17:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Welllllllll If chur excited now we can always plan them today evening at the least xD :33 One for you IDK if I gave you mine but I definitely want to give you both :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 05:42, May 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Templates Well, I guess I'm more active now >.> Erm, sure. XD That's some news :P I can make an Aphro kid now (but really, Phyre first :P) c: We get more edits >:D And yea, could they be created as nymphs in the first place? Or is that too difficult? Wheeee XD Well tha settles it >:) But let's make the story a little interesting for created nymphs :/ NOT THAT KIND OF INTERESTING, not the wrong way >.> XD So.. what's Phyre's "sister's" name? Since she isn't gonna be a fire nymph because chu has Ruby .-. :OO Elisa sounds really pretty :33 Phyre and Elisa/Elisa and Phyre c: Plus nymph species? Moon :/ Probs Moon .-. I'm sure it has something to do with what god promised :P :3 And as for death you would have to think of a historical disaster that caused her to be created so.. :/ Woohoo Oh Maia, how about coming on fb? I could tak to you easier there and YAY, Elisa the Moon Nymph :DDDD *makes all chats work for her* What's up chats? >.> WORK, you do as I command or I will fire you all... but how do you fire chats? :P It will come back soon :c Otherwise... *>.> @Chats* :3 Np *hugs back* ccc: So.. pics? I found loads on deviantart Chat Well chu come on chat maybe? LeGruff 18:01, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Rp Well rp then? LeGruff 18:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I has to go soon too LeGruff 18:13, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Mkai, see chu tomorrow :D LeGruff 18:19, May 22, 2013 (UTC) DEMMMIII!!!!! Yes I beleive that could be fit into my busy schedule Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 23:56, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Claim Hey there! I was wondering if you could check out my character? I was hoping he could be claimed soon :3 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Karsci_Dace_-_WIP_until_5/28 Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 06:41, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Claim I had everything written out. But my computer had shut off and erased it all, and It was really good. But I just couldn't remember it all. And it had everything in it. I'll try to re-type it all alright? But tomorrow I forgot about the age limit, and really? I thought Chiron would still be at camp. Because that doesn't sound like Chiron would just leave after being there for 3 millenia. . . . Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 06:41, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Waiting Oh whoops! Sorry! It's my firstctime doing this and it's 3 am here. Now you're probably gonna scream at me "OMG FALLY GO TO BED" or something like that... you're in luck because I'm gonna log in to my dad's PC in a few. Re:xD Yeah so am I. I'm just really hungry and my dad's PC may or may not be haunted... hehe ._. ...anyways, I'm gonna post on Kayla and- oh food :3 Oh yeah, I'm doing a mini science expirament by putting red food colouring in water a putting a white flower in there to see if it changes colours :3 Flower Power! Omg I can't wait for it to turn out. I'm gonna put it on my window ciel and leave it hidden at night so it can turn red. It's like a white marigold. I'll post a pic when it's done :3 Ah yes It's on Kayla's page. Just saiyan. (Yes I did mean to put that xD)